El día de su boda
by Mimmis
Summary: Bella está a punto de casarse, Edward siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero su amiga simplemente lo ve como un hermano. Una tristeza. El día de su boda fue el más tristeza, y doloroso para él.


**El día de su boda. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

POV NARRADOR.

Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban siempre que la veía e incluso brillan con solo escuchar su nombre. Y ella… simplemente lo ve como su mejor amigo. Muy triste para él.

Al paso de tiempo… Edward se iba enamorando cada vez más de Bella. Y ella solo le tomaba cariño, un cariño de hermanos.

Edward varias veces pensó en decirle el amor que sentía, pero no tenía la valentía de hacerlo. Bella siempre lo vio como un amigo, como un hermano. Él siempre estaba para ella, la escuchaba y consolaba, cuando estaba triste el trataba de hacerla reír. Ella agradecía totalmente eso.

No eran muy diferentes, a decir verdad eran parecidos. Ambos eran callados, inteligentes, cultos, amigables, excelentes personas, y simpáticos.

Para Edward, Bella era su vida, la persona más importante para él.

En cambio la persona más importante para Bella era Matthew o Matt, su novio. Lo conoció en la Universidad, salieron varias veces, estaban enamorados. Todo era perfecto.

Excepto para Edward, no pudo evitar sentir celos al saber que la persona a quien amaba tenía novio. El era un chico apuesto, con ojos color esmeralda, alto, su cabello cobrizo perfectamente desordenado, salió con varias chicas, intentaba olvidar a la hermosa chica de cabello color caoba pero simplemente no podía, era como si intentara dejar de respirar.

Muchas personas decían que terminarían juntos. Esas personas no sabían lo que estaba por pasar.

Su celular sonó y al ver quien era la persona a la que llamaba, era ella. Bella.

— ¡Edward! Hola. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo la dulce voz a través de la otra línea.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

— ¡Muy bien! —dijo Bella sonriente—. ¿Podemos vernos? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Cla-claro. ¿En dónde?

— ¿Qué te parece en la cafetería en media hora?

—De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí.

— ¡No llegues tarde! ¿Entendido? —dijo con una risita.

—De acuerdo, no llegaré tarde. Lo prometo. —dijo el peli cobrizo sonriendo.

—Bien, nos vemos ahí, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. —y cortaron la llamada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Ahora fui yo la que llego tarde. —se disculpo Bella, al llegar con media hora de retraso, se sentó en frente de él.

—No te preocupes—Edward le sonrío.

— ¿Les ofrezco algo? —preguntó la mesera con voz cansada.

— ¿No ordenaste? —preguntó Bella al peli cobrizo y este negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa—.Una malteada de vainilla, y para él un capuchino por favor.

La mesera asiento con la cabeza. —Ahora les traigo su pedido.

—Gracias—le dijo Edward sonriendo, la chica se ruborizo y se fue.

—Siempre es lo mismo. —dijo Bella riendo.

— ¿Lo mismo?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? Siempre pasa lo mismo con todas, y cuando digo todas son todas, las chicas que conoces se ruborizan y quedan encantadas contigo.

—La verdad, me da lo mismo. —se encogió los hombros.

— ¿No te interesaría salir una chica? De todas las chicas a las cuales has conocido ¿nadie te ha interesado?

_Tú, tú me interesas. Yo solo que quiero que tu estés conmigo._ —pensó Edward.

—No. Ninguna.

— ¿Ninguna?

Edward simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Algún día encontrarás a una chica que te interese. —Bella se estira para poder tomar la mano de Edward sobre la mesa.

_Te encontré a ti, tú eres la chica que me interesa._

—Supongo… Pero en fin, ¿qué quieras decirme?

—Aquí esta su pedido—dijo la mesera, dejo la malteada y el capuchino en frente de ellos.

—Gracias—dijeron ambos en unísono, se miraron y rieron.

—De nada—dijo la mesara y los dejo solos.

— ¿Me dirás ya? —pregunto Edward ansioso.

Bella sonrío ampliamente— ¡Voy a casarme!

Y ahí, el mundo se detuvo para Edward. Ya no tendría oportunidad para estar con ella. Bella se casaría y quizás formaría una familia pero él no, el amor de su vida estaba por casarse con alguien que no era él. Todo había acabado.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —pregunto Bella algo triste.

—Es-estoy muy feliz por ti. Apuesto que serás feliz.

—Por un momento creí que no te agradaba la idea—se rió por su "absurda" idea—. No podría vivir si mi mejor amigo no estuviera de acuerdo con mi matrimonio.

—Estoy feliz por ti Bella, solo…me tomó por sorpresa.

—Estoy muy feliz—confesó alegre—. Matt y yo estamos muy enamorados. Nos amamos.

Él le dedico una sonrisa, y Bella bufó.

— ¿Sabes? Mejor háblame cuando estés de mejor humor—dijo algo molesta, se levanto y salió del establecimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La marcha prenupcial sonaba. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Edward observaba como Bella, la chica de quien está enamorado, se casaba con alguien que no era él. Ya nada podía hacer.

Sentía su corazón partirse en dos. Había visto a Bella y a Matt besándose antes pero esto, sin duda era mucho peor. Quizás para Bella era el mejor día de su vida, para él no. Era el peor. Nunca creyó sentirse así, pero justo en ese momento no podía sentirse peor, su mundo se desmoronaba lentamente.

Bella entraba a la Iglesia con su hermoso vestido de blanco, caminaba lentamente hasta el amor de su vida, con una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de agua a causa de la emoción. Edward quedó pasmado, siempre creyó que era hermosa, incluso más que eso, pero se lograba ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Citaron sus votos, se prometieron amor eterno. —dijo el sacerdote.

—Si alguien tiene algún impedimento por el cual se lleve a cabo esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Había pasado por la mente de Edward interrumpir aquella boda, no dejar que se casara, pero ¿Bella lo odiaría? ¿Lo perdonaría?

—Entonces —prosiguió— lo que unió Dios que nunca los separe el hombre. Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Matt se giro para ver a Bella, la cual lloraba de felicidad, se acerco lentamente a ella y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, ternura y adoración.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Edward, ya paso un mes—insistió Jasper, amigo de Edward.

—No puedes quedarte atascado así, debes seguir—habló Emmett, su hermano.

—Estoy bien—insistió.

—Bien mis bo…

— ¡Emmett! —lo interrumpió Jasper.

—De acuerdo, bien mis testículos.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y Edward sonrío, ambos peleaban constantemente, según Edward parecían un viejo matrimonio.

— ¿Les traigo algo? —preguntó la mesera.

—Un café expresso, por favor —pidió Jasper.

—Eso es para los ancianos—dijo Emmett rodando los ojos—, a mí una malteada de chocolate y para él —señalo a su hermano—una malteada de fresa, por favor.

—Sabes que odio las fresas—dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Las chicas comen helado de fresa cuando tienen mal de amores—explico el chico fornido—no estamos en una heladería, así que tomarás una malteada de fresa.

Edward solo suspiro. La mesera rió por lo bajo. —Ahora les sirvo.

_Pobre, debe sentirse realmente mal. _—pensó Jasper.

_¿Qué se sentirá ser una ardilla? ¿Será extremo?_ —se pregunto mentalmente Emmett.

—Edward, debes seguir con tu vida. —dijo Jasper viéndolo.

—Chicos, estoy bien.

—Aja… Y Jasper tiene más pompis que yo—dijo Emmett rodando los ojos.

— ¡Tengo más pompis que tú!

— ¡Claro que no! —se levantó de la mesa, saco su trasero y se dio una palmada — ¡Yo tengo más!

—Emmett, basta—pidió Edward al ver que varias personas habían volteado a verlos.

Emmett volvió a tomar su lugar. —Yo tengo más pompis que Jasper ¿No? —le pregunto a su hermano.

— ¡No lo sé!

— ¡Yo tengo más Emmett!

—Yo tengo más y calla. Edward, tienes que seguir con tu vida. No puedes quedarte lamentando lo que pudo o no haber pasado entre Bella y tu.—comentó Emmett.

—Café expresso—dijo la mesera al llegar a la mesa, y lo puso en frente de Jasper—, una malteada de chocolate y otra de fresa—puso las malteadas frente a los chicos, les sonrío y se retiro.

—Cierto Edward—siguió Jasper—sigue con tu vida.

Edward los observo algo molesto. —Imaginen esto. Alice o Rose—dijo observando a cada uno cuando mencionó a sus respectivas novias —son sus amigas, ustedes están enamorados de ellas pero ellas solo los ven como sus mejores amigos, un día, inesperadamente llega y te dice "Voy a casarme" —imitó una voz femenina—y tu… no puedes hacer nada.

Ambos chicos hicieron una mueca al imaginar aquella situación.

—Nosotros queremos ayudarte.

—Emmett tiene razón, eres nuestro amigo y no nos gusta que estés así—Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Estaré bien chicos, lo prometo...

Tomaron sus bebidas en silencio, solo se observaban.

—De todos modos, gracias—comentó Edward con sinceridad.

—Aquí estaremos hermano—Emmett sonrío y Jasper asintió.

Ambos se levantaron.

—Te dejamos, si nos necesitas solo llámanos.

—Lo haré.

Se despidieron. — ¡No te alejes demasiado! —dijo Jasper mirándolo fijamente.

—No lo haré, lo prometo. Salúdenme a las chicas.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la cafetería. A los pocos segundos de salir Emmett entro corriendo nuevamente al lugar.

— ¡Edward! ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡Tengo más pompis que Jasper! —soltó una carcajada y salió del lugar.

El peli cobrizo negó con la cabeza riendo. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Bella ahora, ¿sería feliz?

Muchas veces había fantaseado en cómo se sentiría poder besarla, poder estar juntos, pero el mismo se había obligado a no hacerlo más, suspiro pesadamente.

—Apuesto cinco dólares a que es por una chica—dijo una voz cantarina, Edward alzó la mirada y encontró a una hermosa chica pelirroja con unos hermosos ojos verdes y pecas en su mejillas y nariz, sus labios no eran tan gruesos pero tampoco eran pequeños, su nariz levemente respingada.

—Creo que te debo cinco dólares.

La chica rió y se acerco a él.

—Soy Abby—le sonrío.

—Edward—le devolvió la sonrisa. —¿Quieres sentarte?

Encontraba a la chica realmente atractiva. Quizás no todo había acabado para él.

* * *

**_Holis :3 Espero que les gustara este O.S y muchas gracias por leer. _**

**_Nos leemos luego:3 Besos y abrazos 3_**


End file.
